


The Debt Paid With Blood

by bijx204



Category: Clear and Muddy Loss of Love, JWQS, Jing Wei Qing Shang, 泾渭情殇, 泾渭情殇 | Jing Wei Qing Shang | Clear and Muddy Loss of Love
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijx204/pseuds/bijx204
Summary: Nangong Jingnu finally came to see Qi Yan. She was thrown into the torture room for her crime of murdering the sovereign. Yet, the torture from Nangong Jingnu was more bittersweet than she expected.
Relationships: Qi Yan/Nangong Jingnu, Qiyan Agula/Nangong Jingnu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Debt Paid With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: this takes place during chapter 260. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T REACHED THAT CHAPTER YET. 
> 
> PDL did a great job writing chapter 260. It was filled with angst and left me heartbroken. But honestly, I was expecting BDSM, not a heartbreak. So I wrote an alternate chapter that sort of diverges from the original source. Rather than Nangong Jingnu torturing Qi Yan to the brink of death, she decides to engage in BDSM with her.
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfic, let alone bdsm. So I apologize for the cringiness. Lol.

_Nangong Jingnu: “Drag her to the torture room for me!” – Chapter 260_

Qi Yan’s hands were tied onto a single pole. Her body was left hanging in midair. She glared straight into Nangong Jingnu’s cold, dark eyes. She smiled weakly: “Your Majesty… My life is yours to take.”

Nangong Jingnu: “Oh? Just your life is not enough.” She walked up to Qi Yan and raised her delicate hands to slap her.

Qi Yan let out a cold laugh that was stopped by another slap: “Those two are for my Emperor Father.”

Nangong Jingnu hovered over Qi Yan and quietly spoke into her ears: “You’ll beg for mercy before I’m even done with you.”

Qi Yan’s body stiffened. The tingling sensation rushed throughout her body. Nangong Jingnu selected a whip from the collection. This whip was neither too thin nor too thick. She slowly walked around Qi Yan.

“Pa! Pa! Pa!” She had swung at Qi Yan’s butt.

Qi Yan let out a grunt: “Ngh!” Her body swayed.

Nangong Jingnu set the whip down and stood before Qi Yan. She lifted Qi Yan’s chin to look into her amber eyes that still held a trace of tenderness. Her heart ached. When had they become like this? They both had too much pride.

Their status as ruler and subject was clear. She who was high above all others, Qi Yan felt that she could no longer reach her. Qi Yan’s eyes turned red as tears swelled up: “This subject has failed you.”

Nangong Jingnu grabbed at Qi Yan’s throat and choked her. She spasmed as her face turned more and more red. Finally, Nangong Jingnu let go of her. Qi Yan was gasping for air when suddenly she felt the soft and luscious lips over hers. Nangong Jingnu softly bit Qi Yan’s lips. Qi Yan was taken aback but did not resist it either. Nangong Jingnu’s tongue brushed over the corner of Qi Yan’s lips, then into her mouth. Nangong Jingnu twirled her tongue inside, searching for Qi Yan’s tongue.

Qi Yan thought back to the last time that they were this passionate. It did not feel so bittersweet then. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Nangong Jingnu could taste the salt of her tears dripping into her mouth. She parted her lips and looked at Qi Yan. Nangong Jingnu’s eyes had turned gentle. In this brief moment, she felt that Qi Yan is actually quite pitiful. This person who had the pride of the grasslands, in the end, was actually so vulnerable. After all, she was still a woman. She had spent so many years in disguise, plotting for revenge. Who can carry such a burden?

Qi Yan spoke softly: “Your Majesty…”

Nangong Jingnu threw her arms around Qi Yan, pulling her into her embrace. She licked the tears that had flowed down her cheeks. Her lips wandered to nibble at Qi Yan’s ears. She let out a gasp and shuddered.

Nangong Jingnu: “You’ve hurt me so much. Why must you come back?”

Qi Yan: _“A debt of blood is paid with blood.”_ (quotation from chapter 260)

Nangong Jingnu: “Alright. I’ll make sure you pay with your blood.” She snuggled into Qi Yan’s neck and kissed her. With one arm hugging Qi Yan, the other slid up towards her chest that didn’t resemble a woman. She saw the burn scar that was left on Qi Yan’s chest. Nangong Jingnu’s heart ached at the thought of how much pain and suffering Qi Yan had gone through to rid herself of the last bit of her identity. Nangong Jingnu sighed and started fondling with Qi Yan’s nipples. Her thumb rubbed back and forth, then she pinched the soft nipples that had already turned hard.

Qi Yan gasped: “Ah! Your Majesty!” She shuddered as the sensation flowed throughout her body.

Nangong Jingnu recalled their night so many years ago. Her body had decided on its own accord to fall asleep during their passionate moment. She cracked a smile as her lips slid down to nibble at Qi Yan’s nipples that were now protruding through her thin clothes. Qi Yan’s breathing quickened, and she let out a slight moan. She lost control of her body and could only let Nangong Jingnu take the lead.

Nangong Jingnu felt satisfied by this reaction. She continued to nibble and bite at Qi Yan’s nipples as her hands slowly reached down to Qi Yan’s lower body. She could feel the wetness that was already seeping through the clothes. She slowly rubbed Qi Yan back and forth at that delicate spot. Qi Yan was already powerless from hanging in midair. This sensation only made her weaker.

Qi Yan spoke in a delirious tone: “Your Majesty. Please, please don’t stop.”

Nangong Jingnu’s lips curved into a seductive smile: “I knew you would beg me.”

Nangong Jingnu slid her hands into Qi Yan’s trousers. She teased Qi Yan everywhere. From lightly pushing her finger into the abyss to fondling with her clitoris. Every now and then, Qi Yan would lightly let out a moan that made Nangong Jingnu’s heart surge even more. Nangong Jingnu quickly learned where Qi Yan’s most sensitive spots were. She finally felt that Qi Yan was ready and slid her finger into the abyss.

Qi Yan: “Ahh! Please, keep going!”

Nangong Jingnu smiled. She kissed Qi Yan’s lips as she slowly moved her finger in and out of Qi Yan. Her body spasmed. It was too great of a sensation. Nangong Jingnu suddenly thought of inserting another finger in. Qi Yan let out another moan. Nangong Jingnu did not hold back anymore. She roughly pushed her fingers in and out of Qi Yan, not allowing her to escape from her grasp at all. Finally, Qi Yan had reached her climax. She let out a scream and everything that had been pent up flowed out of her body. Her body spasmed and beads of sweat could be seen all over her face. Her shirt was also soaked with sweat. Qi Yan was exhausted. The past 15 days had been hard on her body. Tonight’s guilty pleasure also exhausted her of all her energy. Her body seemed lifeless, hanging in the air with her arms tied up. Nangong Jingnu helped Qi Yan take off her shirt and pair of trousers to switch it for a new one.

Nangong Jingnu felt satisfied with her results. She smiled as she looked at the pair of trousers that had spots of red – the blood of a virgin. But guilt slowly shrouded her heart. This was her father’s murderer after all. Nangong Jingnu quickly washed her hands and face before leaving the prison. She looked for Gu Rolan and asked her to take care of Qi Yan. She left Qi Yan’s cell without looking back.

Qi Yan finally woke up after one day and one night. She looked around her prison cell but did not see the person in her heart. She realized that Nangong Jingnu had already left. A piece of her heart yearned for Nangong Jingnu, hoping that she would return. She would count the days every time she woke up. Yet, the person that she desired for the most never came back. What awaited her instead was an imperial decree that sent her to the Cold Palace. Qi Yan let out a powerless smile. She had no one to blame but herself. But must Nangong Jingnu use such cruel measures to repay this debt of blood?


End file.
